This invention relates to a conveyor crossover having a pivotable ramp which can be moved from a raised position to a lowered position in which personnel can pass over a conveyor. Deployment of the conveyor crossover can be controlled from either side of the conveyor
Horizontally disposed conveyors are commonly used in manufacturing, storage and processing facilities to move material, components and/or products to or from a facility or from place to place within a facility. In some facilities it is necessary for personnel to move from one lateral side of a conveyor to the other lateral side. Since the conveyors usually are relatively long it takes an excessive amount of time to walk around the conveyor. The conveyor could be stopped and the personnel walk or crawl over the conveyor; however, this solution is far too hazardous. Elevated walkways may be used in some facilities to permit personnel to pass over a conveyor carrying material or products, however, such walkways are relatively expensive and some facilities do not have sufficient clearance above the conveyor for suitable overhead walkways.
This invention provides a crossover structure which includes a pivoted ramp which can be temporarily lowered from a raised position to a substantially horizontal lowered position in which it bridges a conveyor, thereby permitting personnel to pass safely over the conveyor. In its raised position the conveyor is removed from the path of material normally moved by the conveyor. The ramp is pivoted by fluid power actuators controlled by a control valve having raise positions of adjustment. A latch automatically locks the ramp in its raised position of adjustment and a fluid actuator disengages the latch automatically when the control valve is moved to its lower position of adjustment. The controls for the conveyor crossover include an emergency stop (E-stop) feature.